Negative Vortex
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Isane menatap kembarannya tajam. "Kau tidak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa sebenarnya kita ini bukan saudara kembar bukan? Kau tidak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa kau ini adalah duplikatku, iya 'kan?" For BVF2 August: Stranger. Ashido-Isane. Sci-fi/Crime. RnR?


**A/N: **Tiba-tiba saya tertantang untuk membuat fic yang lain dari yang biasa saya buat. Mungkin saya tipikal orang yang menyukai tantangan. Setelah ini, setelah ini saya akan mencoba membuat western sebelum akhirnya menulis humor.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Genre:** Sci-Fi/Crime

**Alasan Pair:** Kotetsu Isane dan Ashido Kanou, sebab di animanganya mereka memang belum pernah bertemu.

**Warning:** AU, OOC-_ness_, setting masa depan (_maybe_), author sok tahu, aneh, ga masuk akal.

Maaf kalo kajian sains-nya dangkal, background author memang bukan sains *kabur*

**Ket.: **Nah supaya tidak ada OC, maka terpaksa saya duplikatkan chara-nya.

Unohana Isane= Isane yang asli.

Unohana Kotetsu= Kembaran Isane.

* * *

><p><strong>Negative Vortex<strong>

_~kita adalah orang asing, tapi aku merasa tidak asing denganmu~_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a Ashido-Isane fanfiction by Yoriko

for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, August: Stranger

* * *

><p>Sebuah jemari lentik dengan lihainya menari di atas keyboard, wanita paruh baya itu dengan sangat teliti berusaha memastikan tidak ada kesalahan yang menyertai tindakan beresikonya ini. Hanya ia dan beberapa anak buahnya yang bekerja keras di sebuah laboratorium rahasia tersebut. Tampaknya bukan sebuah laboratorium klinis biasa, ini sangat canggih...<p>

Ada sebuah layar monitor besar dan beberapa tabung-tabung aneh serta beberapa alat yang sungguh asing bagi orang awam—bahkan, ilmuwan biasa mungkin tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Bisa saja, memang ada peralatan tertentu yang sebenarnya dilarang penggunaannya.

"Profesor Unohana," panggil seorang anak buah berambut hitam kebiruan, "persiapan proses **duplikasi** putri Anda, telah selesai. Langkah selanjutnya dapat kita lakukan."

Sang profesor berwajah sendu itu mengembangkan senyum, "Terima kasih, Hanatarou. Beritahu yang lain untuk segera menyiapkan segala sesuatunya."

"Baik, profesor."

Kemudian, beberapa orang berjas putih terlihat berlalu-lalang dan sibuk dengan alat mereka masing-masing. Seorang wanita berambut keunguan dari beberapa orang itu, menggendong bayi perempuan yang tengah tertidur. Ia menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari atasan. Profesor Unohana mendekati bayi itu, ia mengusapnya pelan sebelum akhirnya mencium kening **putrinya.**

"Nanti, kau akan mempunyai saudara, Isane..."

Beberapa saat kemudian profesor Unohana menganggukkan kepalanya—tanda proses duplikasi akan segera dimulai. Wanita berambut keunguan itu menaruh si bayi dalam posisi tidur ke sebuah kotak kaca transparan, ada banyak kabel kecil di sisi kotak itu yang terhubung dengan sebuah komputer, monitor utama, juga beberapa tabung aneh. Satu kabel yang lebih besar dari yang lain dihubungkan dengan kotak tertutup berwarna hitam di sebelahnya.

"Bila gelombang negatif Isane tetap stabil seperti ini, maka proses duplikasi dapat berjalan cepat ," gumam profesor berambut kepang itu. Lalu, profesor Unohana berjalan mendekati komputer, ia memasukkan sebuah _chip_ khusus ke sebuah perangkat yang terdapat dalam komputer itu. Semua orang yang berada di laboratorium bagaikan tertahan nafasnya ketika sang profesor menekan tombol Enter.

_Tit... tut...tit... tut... _

Proses duplikasi pun dimulai.

"_Anou_, profesor..." sela Hanatarou, "gelombangnya stabil."

Senyum profesor Unohana mengembang, ia menatap monitor utama yang terletak di sebuah sisi dinding laboratorium. Dilihatnya gambar gelombang transversal pada monitor yang memiliki puncak dan lembah yang berjarak sama.

.

.

Laboratorium telah lengang, profesor Unohana dan beberapa bawahannya telah beberapa jam lalu meninggalkan ruangan ini. Proses duplikasi telah berhasil, namun rupanya profesor Unohana melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sebuah lubang dimensi, tiba-tiba muncul di salah satu dinding. Dua manusia muncul dari balik lubang itu. Salah satu dari mereka melihat-lihat keadaan laboratorium itu. Aman pikirnya. Ia berjalan menuju dua buah kotak misterius yang terhubung dengan banyak kabel. Sementara yang lainnya, mendekati sebuah komputer.

"Chip-_nya_ berada di sini."

**22 Tahun Kemudian #**

Sore hari, seorang pemuda sedang menonton TV di kamar apartemennya.

"Huh... kenapa semuanya berisi acara tidak menarik dan membosankan seperti ini?" gumamnya ketika mendapati beberapa stasiun TV menyiarkan acara gosip selebriti secara bersamaan.

Dengan malas, ia menggonta-ganti _channel_—mencari tontonan yang sekiranya menarik. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah stasiun yang sedang menyiarkan acara berita. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu pun menaruh _remote_-nya.

"_Kepolisian Tokyo distrik timur berhasil menggagalkan pencurian artefak kuno senilai 700 ratus juta Yen, yang berada di museum kota. Para pelaku mencoba melarikan diri, namun seorang polisi wanita—Unohana Kotetsu berhasil melumpuhkan para pelaku yang tidak bertanggungjawab tersebut. Selanjutnya, para pelaku akan menjalani proses pemeriksaan."_

Mata pemuda itu, memperhatikan sosok polisi wanita yang sempat tertangkap kamera saat menjalankan tugasnya. Seorang polisi wanita yang bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Dilihat dari fisiknya, pantas saja ia dapat melumpuhkan para pelaku pencurian tersebut."

Tiba-tiba, dering telepon sedikit mengejutkan pemuda itu. Lalu, ia beranjak dan meraih gagang telepon, "Halo, Ashido Kanou di sini."

"Ashido, maaf mengganggu hari liburmu. Tapi, kuharap kau segera datang ke kantor. Ada gangguan pada jaringan nirkabel kantor kita. Dapatkah kau memperbaikinya?"

"Baiklah, akan kucoba, pak. Saya akan datang sekitar 20 menit lagi."

Rupanya telepon dari sang atasan. Pemuda yang ternyata seorang teknisi jaringan itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera ke kantor.

.

.

**Kediaman Unohana #**

Wanita berambut silver itu tak berpaling dari tumpukan kertas laporan yang belum dikerjakannya. Seorang wanita lain yang juga berambut silver, lebih tepatnya yang berwajah identik dengannya— datang menghampiri.

"Kotetsu, sudah saatnya makan malam."

Ia pun menoleh pada kembarannya, "Aku belum lapar, Isane..."

Wanita yang juga berkuncir di salah satu bagian rambutnya itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau hebat, masuk TV tuh tadi. Aku rasa, kau memang layak masuk kepolisian wanita. Semoga nantinya para pencuri tak bertanggungjawab itu akan jera."

Kotetsu menghela nafas, "Percuma saja, walau bagaimana pun... aku tidak dapat menangkap pelaku pencurian _chip_ berharga milik ibu. Itu _chip_ kita, Isane. Tentang kau... dan aku."

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Lagipula, semenjak ibu meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, kita sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya 'kan? Bukankah itu yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Isane menatap tajam kembarannya. "Kau tidak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa sebenarnya kita ini bukan saudara kembar bukan? Kau tidak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa kau ini adalah duplikatku, iya 'kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Isane!"

"Kenapa? Sampai kapan kau akan menutup-nutupi? Bahwa kau adalah hasil dari salah satu percobaan paling terlarang di dunia—duplikasi manusia? Apakah kau merasa berhutang pada ibuku yang telah menciptakanmu? Apakah karena kau takut pada jeratan hukum dan tindakan dewan kemanusiaan internasional apabila mereka mengetahui dirimu? Apakah kau merasa gundah bahwa kau adalah hasil pelanggaran hukum sementara kau adalah aparat penegak hukum itu sendiri?"

_Plak_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Isane.

"Kau tahu? Aku pun tidak meminta diciptakan! Ibumu yang melakukannya, ibumu melakukannya agar kau memiliki saudara," isak Kotetsu, "kau tahu sendiri... saat itu, ibu tidak berniat menikah lagi semenjak ayahmu meninggal ketika kau masih berada di dalam kandungan."

Isane merasa kepalanya pening, ia meremas rambutnya asal-asalan. Ia tahu bahwa ini sudah takdir antara ibu, dirinya dan Kotetsu, seharusnya ia telah menerima ini semua sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, ketika profesor Unohana yang tak lain adalah ibunya memberitahu tentang semua ini. Namun, ia juga mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya sang ibu telah melakukan tindakan kriminal berat dan itu sulit untuk ia terima.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Kotetsu..."

Mata identik mereka bertemu, Kotetsu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga, Isane."

Lalu, Isane berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Sudah lama sejak Isane berkutat secara personal di laboratorium rahasia ini. Rahasia? Tentu, hanya ia yang diberi tahu oleh Unohana—bukan Kotetsu—bahwa laboratorium ini adalah lokasi duplikasi dirinya. Isane adalah ilmuwan muda, meski ia belum bergelar profesor. Namun, telah terlihat bahwa gadis berambut silver itu menuruni kecerdasan dan bakat dari sang ibu. Sejak usia belasan, Isane telah mengetahui bahwa sebuah dimensi; baik dimensi tempat bahkan masa lalu, dapat ditembus melalui _vortex_ negatif, untuk itu ia melakukan serangkaian percobaan demi menciptakan sebuah alat pendeteksi.

Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil menciptakannya setelah percobaan ke-789 kali. Alat itu sekilas mirip dengan ponsel, terdapat sebuah LCD mini dan keypad di bagian depannya.

Isane telah memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia akan pergi dari rumah, malam ini juga.

.

.

Tampaknya, gadis berambut silver itu berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa diketahui oleh duplikasinya. Kotetsu tidur cepat, ia memang tidak biasa tidur di atas jam 10 malam. _Well, _duplikat memang tidak memiliki ketahanan terhadap jam malam seperti aslinya. Itu baru hal kecilnya saja.

Kini, Isane berjalan dengan menggendong sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya. Suasana kota Tokyo memang masih ramai saat jam segini, entah... ia pun belum memikirkan akan tidur dimana malam ini, yang dipikirkannya adalah menemukan dimana _vortex_ itu.

Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng kopi susu di sebuah _mini-market_, sebab mesin penjual otomatis yang ia temukan tadi, tidak menjual kopi susu dengan _merk_ kesukaannya.

.

.

"Maaf, apakah dompet ini milik Anda, nona?" tanya seorang pemuda kepada dirinya. Isane menoleh dan terkejut melihat dompet silver miliknya ada di tangan pemuda itu. _Haishh... aku mengapa tidak sadar menjatuhkannya_. Begitu pikir Isane.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lega, mengingat ia belum sampai di meja kasir.

"Terima kasih."

Si pemuda pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Mereka sudah akan saling berpaling, apabila kemudian si pemuda tidak berkata, "Tunggu, aku seperti pernah melihatmu..."

Isane mengernyitkan dahinya, seingatnya... ia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah marun itu sebelumnya.

"Maaf?"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi," gumam pemuda itu, "kita adalah orang asing. Tapi, aku merasa tidak asing denganmu."

Isane berpikir sejenak, mungkin pemuda itu pernah bertemu dengan Kotetsu. Bukan tidak mungkin juga, bila pemuda itu melihat Kotetsu di siaran TV beberapa hari lalu. Tiba-tiba, Isane tersentak saat mendengar bunyi _bip-bip_ pada detektor _vortex_ yang ia selipkan di saku celananya. Jangan-jangan ia...

"Namaku Unohana Isane. Kau, pemuda... aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

Maka, mulai malam itu hidup pemuda bernama Ashido Kanou akan berbeda.

"Sungguh, aku harus berkata apa bila tetangga apartemenku mengetahui bahwa aku tinggal bersama seorang wanita," ucap Ashido ketika Isane mengutarakan ingin tinggal di apartemennya.

"Katakan saja bahwa aku ini sepupumu, lagipula kita sebenarnya hanya sebatas rekan kerja," jawab Isane santai. Ia baru saja meletakkan tasnya di kamar tamu yang memang kosong.

Pemuda berusia setahun lebih tua dari Isane itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, "Lalu, kapan kau akan menemukan _vortex_ itu? Ah... aku tidak mengerti, mengapa detektor aneh itu berbunyi ketika pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Justru karena itu, detektor milikku seharusnya langsung memberikan tanda apabila menemukan sebuah _vortex_. Namun, ketika bertemu denganmu detektornya tidak langsung berbunyi, melainkan butuh waktu beberapa saat. Itu artinya, kau adalah perantara... aku baru bisa menemukan _vortex_ negatif itu dengan bantuanmu."

"Sebetulnya, _vortex_ yang kau maksud itu yang bagaimana? Lalu, apa artinya negatif? Maaf, aku bukan ilmuwan sepertimu. Aku hanyalah seorang teknisi jaringan yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan telekomunikasi."

Isane kemudian mengelarkan _block note_ dan sebuah bolpoin dari dalam tasnya, ia bermaksud memberikan ilustrasi.

"Begini," gadis itu menggambar dua buah lingkaran. "Kita namakan lingkaran di sebelah kiri dengan lingkaran A, lalu yang kanan lingkaran B. Di antara kedua lingkaran tersebut, kita gambar sebuah saluran penghubung. Saluran penghubung inilah yang dinamakan _vortex_."

Ashido mengangguk, "Oke, aku mulai paham. Lalu, apa artinya lingkaran A dan B itu?"

"Dapat berarti dimensi tempat, dapat pula berarti dimensi waktu. _Vortex_ negatif menggambarkan lingkaran A sebagai masa lampau dan lingkaran B sebagai masa kini. Sementara, _vortex_ positif menggambarkan lingkaran A sebagai masa kini dan lingkaran B sebagai masa depan," ungkap Isane yakin.

"He-Hebat. Lalu, mengapa kau ingin kembali ke masa lalu?"

Isane mengangguk pelan, "Ya... aku ingin menemui ibuku, kemudian berkata padanya agar ia tidak melakukan proses duplikasi atas diriku. Aku tidak ingin, ibu menjadi seorang kriminal kemanusiaan. Kau bersedia membantuku 'kan?"

Seketika itu pula, Ashido merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak nyata.

Pemuda itu awalnya tak percaya, bahwa ternyata polisi wanita yang dilihatnya saat itu di televisi adalah duplikat Isane. Ia pun tak mengerti akan hubungan keduanya yang justru terdengar tidak begitu harmonis. Mungkin? Nyatanya, yang Ashido tahu Isane belum pernah menghubungi 'kembarannya' selama ia pergi.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Ashido dan Isane melakukan serangkaian riset. Mereka merencanakan berbagai skenario apabila sebuah _vortex_ berhasil ditemukan. Bagi Ashido hal ini lumayan dapat dijangkaunya, mengingat ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan sebuah jaringan yang mengalami intervensi.

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu tercengang ketika melihat salah satu skenario yang terpampang di layar komputer.

"Isane, tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Apabila ibumu bertemu denganmu yang berasal dari masa depan, maka..."

Isane mengernyitkan dahinya, ia kemudian ikut menatap gelombang-gelombang aneh yang tergambar di layar itu.

"Maka, akan terjadi turbulensi antar dimensi. Akan terjadi kekacauan, sebab dirimu yang masih bayi dan dirimu yang telah dewasa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan ibumu."

Gadis berambut silver itu terdiam, ia nampak berpikir keras. Meskipun memang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dapat diubah, jika turbulensi antar dimensi terjadi—ia tahu bahwa akan sulit untuk kembali ke masa kini, ia dapat terjebak di dalam _vortex_ dan terkungkung dalam sebuah ketidakstabilan_._

Jemari Ashido kembali menari di atas _keyboard, _"Kecuali jika kau mengambil sesuatu yang merupakan sumber duplikasi itu. Maka, kau tak perlu bertemu ibumu dan turbulensi antar dimensi tidak perlu terjadi."

"Mengambil sesuatu yang merupakan sumber duplikasi?" tanya Isane, "maksudmu... semacam chip berisi data-data rahasia penduplikatan?"

"Mungkin semacam itu. Biasanya memang ada 'kan?"

"Ya, memang ada kok..." jawab Isane lemah. Kemudian gadis itu merasakan pening di kepalanya._ Hey! Ternyata akulah pencuri chip itu, Kotetsu_. Begitu kata hatinya.

"Baiklah, nanti kita akan bahas ini lagi setelah aku pulang dari kantor. Tapi, maaf hari ini sepertinya aku akan sibuk jadi akan pulang terlambat."

Isane mengangguk pelan. "Ya, itu 'kan pekerjaanmu. Apa perlu nanti kusiapkan makan malam? Atau kau ingin makan di luar?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Mungkin makan di luar saja. Ah iya... tapi, aku pinjam detektormu ya! Aku ingin mengadaptasinya dengan alat rancanganku yang baru, di kantor."

"Iya, baiklah..."

.

.

Mereka berdua tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa malamnya akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Tanpa pernah diduga, detektor _vortex_ yang dipinjam Ashido menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan _vortex_ negatif itu, tepatnya ketika Ashido pulang melewati sebuah rumah yang berada di utara restoran Italia.

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu segera menghubungi Isane lewat ponselnya.

.

.

Kini, mereka berdua tengah berada di depan rumah bergaya romantik itu.

"Kurotsuchi?" gumam Isane ketika membaca papan nama rumah tersebut. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar atau melihat nama itu sebelumnya—belasan tahun yang lalu ketika ia membuka arsip rekan ilmuwan milik sang ibu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita seperti maling..."

Isane mendengus kesal, "Memang maling, ini 'kan idemu untuk mencuri chip itu."

Gadis itu kemudian dengan cekatan menekan tombol keypad detektornya, menyetel lokasi serta waktu yang dituju. Gelombang longitudinal tergambar di monitor detektornya, dua buah titik yang semula berjauhan pun mulai terlihat merapat. Isane memberi aba-aba untuk segera melancarkan aksinya.

"Ketika telah merapat sempurna, akan terbentuk lubang dimensi di depan kita. Segera masuk, jangan khawatir... orang lain tidak dapat melihat lubang dimensi ini kecuali kau dan aku."

"Isane," sela pemuda itu, "berapa waktu kita untuk berada di masa lalu?"

"Tidak lama, hanya sepuluh menit untuk mengambil chip itu."

Sabtu pagi yang cerah saat Isane tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tentu, ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk terus menetap di apartemen pemuda itu. Sejauh ini, ia telah merepotkan. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin terlalu banyak berhutang budi kepada Ashido. Semalam, ia dan Ashido telah berhasil mengambil chip itu dari masanya. Sulit dipercaya memang, bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah nyata.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kau telah banyak membantuku, aku sering merepotkanmu dan mungkin sering juga membuatmu kesal," ucap Isane seraya berpamitan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Tak apa, aku senang dapat membantumu. Setidaknya, kita telah mencegah kemungkinan terjadinya duplikasi manusia setelah kau saat itu."

_Kraak_

Isane dengan mudahnya mematahkan chip itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Usai. Aku akan pulang dan tinggal dengan Kotetsu... mulai saat ini dengan damai."

Ashido mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah kau sebenarnya membencinya?"

"Tidak. Sering bertengkar bukan berarti benci atau tidak saling menyayangi bukan? Justru karena aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya di masa depan, maka sejak dulu aku gigih ingin kembali ke masa lalu."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kotetsu tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan. Itu akan menyakitkan dirinya sendiri, mengingat ia adalah wanita. Sebuah duplikat memang identik dengan aslinya, namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat diciptakan oleh yang bukan Sang Pencipta..."

Ashido mengangguk mengerti. Sesaat kemudian, gadis berambut perak itu melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap punggung si gadis, banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama sekitar dua minggu ini. Tiap pribadi manusia adalah unik, tentu tidak perlu duplikasi terkecuali duplikasi alami oleh Sang Pencipta berupa kembar dari lahir. Duplikasi tetap akan membawa masalah di kemudian hari, yang tentu saja akan berimbas ke banyak pihak.

Ashido mengulas senyum, ilmuwan muda yang baru dikenalnya ini betul-betul berdedikasi. Tidak ingin ada pihak lain yang kemudian mengalami nasib seperti ibunya—kriminal kemanusiaan—atau kembarannya—yang tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan.

Eh? Sungguh tersenyum karena itu saja? Atau, karena mulai saat ini ia telah menemukan calon kekasih yang tepat? Ah... mungkin demikian. Pasalnya Ashido kemudian berseru,

"Isane! Kuantar kau pulang."

.

.

.

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

Fyuh~ *menyeka keringat* Aneh banget DX. Aih, semoga ga terlalu aneh dan tetap dapat dipahami. Atau memang sulit dipahami? Author memang ga becus bikin fic beginian. Semata-mata ingin mencoba genre yang belum pernah saya sentuh sebelumnya. Mungkin, lain kali saya buat scifi dengan ilmu yang sesuai background saya saja. Silakan concrit dan bantai saya. Menurutku amat lemah di rasionalitas, trutama bagian akhirnya.

Semula tidak akan saya sisipkan romance di sini, tapi saya selipkan sedikiiiit saja di ending, apabila teman2 menginginkan hints Ashido-Isane. Gadis berambut keunguan yang dulunya menggendong bayi Isane itu adalah Kurotsuchi Nemu. Mungkin ada yang bertanya? Mengapa tokoh utama wanitanya bukan Nemu? karena saya ingin pair Ashido-Isane .

.

**Review, ya?**


End file.
